ETUDE DE LA CONFUSION
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Por una travesura de Luna Harry y Neville terminan emparejados a quien menos esperaron solo para descubrir que es lo que siempre quisieron


En una de las primeras noches de inverno el retrato que ocultaba la entrada a la sala común revelando a dos visitantes inesperados de Slytherin Tracey Davis y de Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin quienes de inmediato avanzaron a Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, fundiéndose con los chicos en un apasionado beso dejando en silencio a toda la casa de los leones.

El primer beso en romperse fue el de Tracey y Neville dejando al segundo asombrado y a la primera levantándose para recitar:

-Ahora tu corazón

será llenado conmigo

No pensarás en nada

salvo en mi todo el

tiempo.

Tú eres oscuridad

porque la oscuridad de

la desesperanza es

profunda no puedo

dejar de destruir el

mundo.

Cogiendo todo lo que

deseo y lanzándolo al

fondo del infierno que

lo consume todo.

El lado oscuro que

dominará para siempre

nuestro destino tú eres

como un ángel, siempre

me proteges, estas

conmigo, mi compañera

especial quién amablemente

acepta mis sentimientos y

me apoya sin importar el

que. Por eso mismo quiero

responderte.

Cuando estabas tomando el

Sol de primavera con tu

glorioso aspecto de ángel

caído, ese pelo castaño que

baila con el viento.

Con miembros elegantemente

proporcionados. Con ojos que

miraban las profundidades de

un largo lago misterioso y que

me estaban mirando

directamente el alma.

Sentado ante aquellos ojos mi

corazón empezó a doler, y se

llenó de una impresión y un

impacto tan grande que no pude

respirar.

Así es como nos encontramos

en nuestro predestinado

encuentro.

Al terminar Tracey mirando emocionada a Neville se sentó en su regazo y le dijo:

-Tu amor es impulsado por una oscura pasión ¿cómo no he de amarte si me conoces tan bien sin tratarme y aun así eres capaz de meterte en mi corazón haciendo que desee meterte a mi entrepierna con solo una carta?

Con ello se acuno en el regazo donde estaba sentada.

Lisa quién ya había terminado su beso con Harry comenzó a decir:

Amo tus ojos

esos ojos que brillan

como el universo en

primavera,

como amo esos

amables ojos que son

como la luz del Sol en

primavera.

Amo tu cabello

esas hebras de seda

que ondean con el viento.

Amo tus labios

labios que gotean miel

con cada beso, amo el

hermoso sonido de tus

labios al respirar.

Amo tu voz

esa voz fuerte clara y

pura que resuena en mi

corazón

Amo tu cuerpo

tu delicada cintura tan

hermosa y frágil ideal

para abrazarte,

tu estrecha cintura que

debería quebrarse ante

la carga de sostener tu

belleza.

Amo tu ser

tu eres perfecta, con la

elegancia del otoño, la

nobleza del invierno, la

amabilidad de la primavera

y la simpatía del verano,

por ello tu simpatía se

extiende desde este punto

hasta todo el universo y

cuando sonríes siento

que puedo recorrer todo

el sendero hasta la Luna,

todo lo que necesito eres tú

lo único que pido es una

noche interminable a solas

tú y yo.

-Dulce, conciso y veraz, lo que más amo de una persona, una pasión sazonada por una cálida llama dulce como los amantes besos del verdadero enamorado, si y mil veces si Harry acepto ser tu novia.

Al terminar Lisa se sentó a horcajadas sobre su ahora novio Harry, alternando la plática con Tracey y Neville, y los otros amigos de su novio, dicha plática fue tan amena que ni Neville Ni Harry tuvieron el valor de negarse a la petición de sus novias de dormir con ellos y mucho menos a admitir que la carta que recibió Tracey estaba escrita por Harry destinada a Ginny, y que la de Lisa fue escrita por Neville para Hermione y que ambos las entregaron a Luna quien se las mandó y con quién estaban es deuda ya que habían descubierto que Tracey era muy dulce y tierna y que Lisa no era la chica callada y solitaria que demostraba ya que uno de sus abuelos era un poderoso y legendario auror amigo de Dumbledore y le había enseñado a defenderse y ahora ella le había transmitido ese conocimiento por un hechizo de magia antigua y sin embargo en este momento lo único que querían dos leones era proteger el sueño de sus princesas…

Fin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Porfavor comenten


End file.
